


Gals with Guns

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie Clarke just wants to keep her sister safe. But she happens to be a deputy in the most unsafe town in the universe- so she might need a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals with Guns

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. working together (on anything: a school project, a monster hunt, …) + Braeden/Deputy Clarke for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Valerie Clarke paced back in forth in the sheriff’s station. The phones were ringing off the hook.

Why was no one else here? 

Sheriff Stilinski always seemed to be on some case no one else knew about, and Deputy Parrish was always nowhere to be found. Most of the other deputies had quit, probably because of all the wacky crap that went down in this town.

Clarke huffed. Was she the only one who actually showed up for work anymore?

She snatched up one of the ringing phones.

“Sheriff’s station, what-”

“There’s a monster at the school!” A frantic student yelled on the other end. “I don’t know what it is, but-”

Valerie had already dropped the phone. The school. Hayden had gone to the school tonight for a lacrosse game. Normally Valerie would’ve dismissed any claims of a giant monster, but considering all the things she had seen in the past few months, the thought of a giant monster seemed entirely plausible. 

Another phone rang. Valerie knew she should pick it up. It was her job.

But she wasn’t loosing her sister again.

So instead she grabbed her gun and ran out of the station.

 

Valerie blared her siren and drove well above to speed limit all the way to the school. When she arrived, it was in chaos. Scared teens were swarming everywhere, but Valerie couldn’t see the source of the uproar.

She hopped out of her car, gun at the ready. A girl who looked vaguely familiar ran by, and Valerie tried to stop her.

“Have you seen Hayden?” She yelled, but the girl just kept on running.

Valerie cursed under her breathe and pushed forward. She didn’t know where to start looking. Hayden could be anywhere.

Valerie tightened her grip on her gun until her knuckles were white. She needed to find Hayden. She needed to think.

Hayden would’ve been on the lacrosse field for the game, but most of the students she saw now seemed to be streaming out of the school. After a brief moment, Valerie decided to go inside the building.

She ran forward, pushing passed any fleeing students, trying to yell questions at them but never getting any response.

After what seemed like forever, she reached the front door, and reached out to push open the front door.

But someone beat her to it.

Valerie turned to see a woman about to storm into the school with a shot gun. Valerie immediately trained her gun on the woman’s head.

“Who are you?” Valerie commanded.

The woman turned around, noticing Valerie for the first time. “I don’t have time for this.” 

“Why are you about to go into that school with a gun?” Valerie prompted.

“I’m a U.S. marshal.” The woman responded. “Do I need to get out my badge for you, or can I go make sure no one dies?”

Valerie lowered her gun. She didn’t have time for this either. “Go. I need to find my sister.”

The woman pushed through the door, and Valerie followed her in. The halls were just as hectic as the parking lot, if not more.

The woman turned back to look at Valerie, her eyes falling on her badge. “Deputy Clarke.” She read. “Hayden’s your sister, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“I know things.” The woman said cryptically. She checked something on our phone. “Where are you, Malia?” She muttered quietly.

“Malia?” The name sounded familiar, and it was too unique to sound familiar if Valerie hadn’t heard it before. “Does she know my sister?”

“Yes.” The women answered.

“Do you know where she is?” Valerie quickly asked. “Is she with Hayden?”

“I don’t know.” The women replied. “Malia called me and told me to come with my shotgun. Clearly something is going on.”

“But they could be together.” Valerie said hopefully. This woman had just become her best chance at finding Hayden. “So go on, lead me to Malia.”

The woman checked her phone again. “Alright, this way.”

 

“Braeden,” The girl who Valerie figured must’ve been Malia shouted when they burst into the classroom she was waiting in, “Did you bring all your shotguns?”

“I only need one.” The woman, Braeden shot back.

Valerie frantically glanced around. Malia was the only one in the room. No Hayden.

Braeden gestured back to Valerie. “Do you know where Hayden is?”

Malia shook her head. “I haven’t seen her. She’s probably with Liam. We need to get to the library right now.”

Braeden looked to Valerie. “Sorry. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find her.”

And then Malia pulled Braeden out of the room, and Valerie was left alone.

 

She resorted to going door to door, checking in every classroom she passed. She called Hayden a million times. She tried to ask everyone she passed if they’d seen her sister.

And still, no Hayden.

Now Valerie was beginning to freak out. Majorly freak out. She should’ve seen Hayden by now.

She turned another corner, and almost ran into Braeden.

Valerie wasn’t sure why she was relieved to see her again. Maybe because she was the only other adult Valerie had seen in this building.

“I can’t fine her.” Valerie said immediately. She didn’t realize quite how desperate she sounded until after she said it. “I still haven’t found her.”

“It’s okay.” Braeden put a hand on Valerie’s arm. “The monster is gone. Everyone should be safe.”

“How do you know-”

“Some friends and I took care of it.” Braeden answered. “Your sister is safe.”

That made Valerie feel a little better, but her heart was still beating a mile a minute. She couldn’t really calm down until she saw Hayden with her own two eyes. “I need to find her.”

“Okay.” Braeden replied. “Come on, I’ll help you look. But don’t worry. She’s safe.”

 

Valerie let Braeden lead her through the halls. She was surprised at how well Braeden knew the school.

Valerie was silent the whole time, but she knew she was shaking. She couldn’t help it. This was her sister.

Braeden tried to comfort her every now and then, repeating that the beast was gone. It helped a little.

After ten minutes, Valerie finally spotted Hayden across the hall.

“Hayden!” Valerie shouted, and dashed down the rest of the hall so she could wrap Hayden in her arms. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hayden said quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” Valerie replied. “I heard there was some sort of attack at the school and I raced over here. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.” Hayden repeated. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You’re my sister, of course I do.”

Hayden rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “Well, we’re both fine. So you don’t need to worry anymore.”

“Let’s go home.” Valerie said, reaching for Hayden’s hand.

Hayden didn’t take her hand. “I’m sorry. I have some things I need to do first. But I promise I’m fine. And I’ll be back soon.” She gave Valerie a quick hug before running off again.

Valerie watched her go, resisting the urge to chase after her. That girl was going to be the death of her. She just had to keep reminding herself that Hayden was okay.

Valerie felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Braeden.

“All good?” Braeden asked.

Valerie nodded. “She’s okay. Thanks for helping me.”

“I’m glad she’s okay.” Braeden gestured towards the door. “Now that this is over for now, you want to go get a drink?”

“Sure.” Valerie could definitely use a drink. Actually, she could use several drinks and a vacation. 

“Let’s go.” Braeden said. “I know a good place.”

Valerie followed her out of that godforsaken school.

 

The bartender set their drinks on the bar, and Braeden immediately took a gulp of hers.

She turned to Valerie. “So what’s it like being a deputy is this hell hole?”

Valerie took a sip of her own drink. “I’m seriously considering a transfer.”

“That might be a good call.”

“What’s it like being a U.S. Marshal?” Valerie asked.

“Intense. But I’m good at my job.”

Valerie nodded. “So why are you here? In Beacon Hills?”

“I have some matters to deal with here.” Braeden replied. “And this town needs as many officers as it can get.”

That was certainly true. Valerie didn’t know what it was about Beacon Hills, but it needed all the help it could get. “There’s always something shifty going on here.”

“I guess it’s up to girls like us to work together and keep all hell from breaking loose then, huh?” Braeden said.

Valerie smiled and lifted her glass. “I’ll toast to that”


End file.
